


There's Only Us

by misskaterinab



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskaterinab/pseuds/misskaterinab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random partnership for a karaoke contest leads to much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Bella's Lullaby of Broadway One-Shot Contest  
> Title: There's Only Us  
> Pen Name: misskaterinab  
> Song and Show Title for Inspiration Song: the main song in the story is Light My Candle from Rent, but the title and main inspiration comes from a few lines in Another Day/Finale B.  
> Summary: A random partnership for a karaoke contest leads to much more.  
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Rent and all song lyrics included within belong to Jonathan Larson (RIP), Guys and Dolls belongs to Frank Loesser, Hair belongs to James Rado, Gerome Ragni, and Galt MacDermot, and Les Miserables belongs to Claude-Michel Schönberg and Alain Boublil. Plot, horniness, and sarcasm are all mine, baby!  
> Word Count: about 7950 minus the header and lyrics  
> Contest rules and entry information can be found at: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2110026/
> 
> A/N: Apologies in advance – this story is gonna flip flop POVs quite a bit. I know a lot of you can't stand that, but it's what I feel is right for this story. I promise you snarky perverted goodness from both of them in exchange for putting up with POV Musical Chairs! 
> 
> Oh! And I won second place!

 

 

****

****

 

 

**BPOV**

"Karaoke Contest Every Thursday at 9pm!" boasted the sign on the door of Club Vamp, the new Seattle hotspot.

"Hey Bella - check this out! We should enter!" said Alice.

"You have got to be shitting me, Alice. No way in hell am I doing this with you. I know you - you'd have me singing Barbie Girl or Oops I Did it Again or some drivel like that. Nuh uh." I protested.

Alice grumbled. "Ugh, FINE. You have absolutely no sense of adventure. PLEASE tell me you'll at least pick something yourself and enter. Shame not to - I think you could win the grand prize."

Grand prize, as stated on the sign, was $100. A spare hundred in my pocket would be rather nice. After all, I do like to eat food and use toilet paper and all that good stuff.

"Okay, no need to twist my arm."

Alice laughed. "That was even easier than I thought it would be!"

I shrugged. "Poor starving college student seeks spare Benjamin to keep the lonely Washingtons and Lincolns in her pocketbook company until refrigerator becomes bare and apartment becomes cold. You know how it is."

I had to laugh at the irony. No, actually Alice didn't know how it is, 'cause her family comes from money. A lot of it. Oh well, you had to love her anyway. No really, you do. She insists. Otherwise she'll take you to the mall and shop you until you're ready to confess to murder just so you can get time behind bars away from her. It's just easier to love her.

We went up to the guy running karaoke night and took a look at the song catalog.

"Hey Bella - check this out. They have a bunch of songs from _Rent_. Aren't you always singing one song or another from that show?"

I laughed. I'm just a wee smidge obsessed with _Rent_. Even Alice couldn't help but notice, and she's oblivious to everything that doesn't concern fashion.

"Yep," I said. "The thing that sucks, though, is that most of these songs are duets or group songs - the only song here that isn't a duet or a group song is one that a guy sings."

Alice appeared to think that over. She hopped up on a chair, and in a voice that you would absolutely NEVER believe came out of a 4'11" 100-lbs-soaking-wet woman, she yelled, "HEY! ARE THERE ANY GUYS HERE WHO CAN SING THAT KNOW THE SONGS FROM THE MUSICAL _RENT_?"

Most of the club was stunned for a moment and then just started laughing their buns off. Hey, I couldn't blame them. I was pretty amused myself. But then, I saw Adonis himself reach out and tap on Alice's shoulder.

"Hey, you bellowed? I heard your plea for a guy who knows the songs to Rent. Odd request, I must admit, but odd got my attention, so here I am. What's up?"

Butter my ass and call me a biscuit, a Greek God has fallen to Earth and is residing in Seattle right this moment. Bronze hair? No, make that bronze SEX hair? Check. Sparkling emerald green eyes? Double check. Chiseled jaw? *drool* Check. Oh shitshitshitshitshit. Panty-dampening crooked smirk? Absofuckinglutely check. I had some precipitation occurring in my lower region, and we're not talking the kind that would doom me to a life of Depends.

Alice, having absolutely NO shame whatsoever, gave me the shit-eatin'est grin I've ever seen in my life and spoke up. "Well hello! I'm Alice, and this is Bella. Bella wants to enter the karaoke contest with a song from _Rent_ , but all of these songs are duets or group songs. I'd help her out, but she wants to WIN, not provide the comic relief, and I sound like a constipated cat getting strangled by a toddler when I sing, so she needs a partner. How about it?"

**EPOV**

Club Vamp. Even the name sounds lame. But, from the reviews in the paper, it sounds like THE new place to be. And where there is a club, there will be ladies and booze. And not all is lost when there are ladies and booze.

The bartender had just handed me my Jameson on the rocks when I heard someone holler, "HEY! ARE THERE ANY GUYS HERE WHO CAN SING THAT KNOW THE SONGS FROM THE MUSICAL _RENT_?" I looked toward the sound of the voice and saw this itty bitty little woman standing on a chair near the karaoke DJ. I expected a six foot tall Amazon woman with that kind of noise, but nope.

I thanked the gods that I was such a closet musicals geek (seriously – tell anyone, you die) and could legitimately go over there to see what the hell was up with this chick.

I tapped on the pixie's shoulder and asked, "Hey, you bellowed? I heard your plea for a guy who knows the songs to _Rent_. Odd request, I must admit, but odd got my attention, so here I am. What's up?"

Pixie smirked at the brunette next to her as she answered me. "Well hello! I'm Alice, and this is Bella. Bella wants to enter the karaoke contest with a song from _Rent_ , but all of these songs are duets or group songs. I'd help her out, but she wants to WIN, not provide the comic relief, and I sound like a constipated cat getting strangled by a toddler when I sing, so she needs a partner. How about it?"

I took a look at…Bella, was it? Hell to the fuckin' yeah. Deep chocolate brown hair and eyes, legs up to infinity and beyond (and I am fucking Buzz Lightyear), and curves that I planned to navigate and explore as soon as humanly possible. She was taller than Alice, but still nearly a foot shorter than me. That's the way I liked it, though – picking a girl up to reach my mouth for a kiss ensures that I had an excuse to get my hands all over her body as much as I wanted. And with this girl, I wanted… very badly. The elevator was already beginning its ascent to the penthouse, if you get my meaning.

I could tell she was checking me out, so I gave her my best smile. I dunno why it works as well as it does, but my smile seems to turn girls into limp noodles, and apparently Bella was no exception. Her face and neck turned a deep red. Oh Bella – I can't wait to see how far down that blush actually goes!

"Hi ladies! My name is Edward. I do believe I can help you out. I probably won't ever win a Grammy, but the shower hasn't ever rejected my singing, so I must not suck too badly."

**BPOV**

"…so I must not suck too badly," was all I heard. Oh my dear Greek god, I promise you, **_I_** suck very well, and I pray I get the chance to show you!

I collected myself and said, "Well, …what was your name?"

"Edward," Alice interjected.

"Edward, I think this could work out." Oh yes, work out. He certainly does. That tight t-shirt does nothing to conceal that six-, or is it eight-pack…

"Great!" said Edward. "What song did you have in mind? For guy/girl there's _Without You, Tango_ _Maureen_ , or _Another Day_. Or we could even do _I'll Cover You_ , though technically that was done by two men, even if one of them was a drag queen."

"Oh, I was totally thinking _Light My Candle_ for this one. Know it?"

**EPOV**

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck me. Hell yeah, I know that one. One of the sexiest fucking songs in the whole show. Made Roger look a bit like a pussy, but Mimi's part is a little feisty. And I wanted to see Bella be feisty.

"You're on!" I said, and I went up to the karaoke DJ to get us signed up.

While we sat listening to, or in some cases, trying not to listen to, some of the other folks singing, I asked Bella a bit about herself. "So Bella, what do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a senior at UW. I'm majoring in English, though who knows what the hell I'm going to do with that. What about you?" replied Bella.

"Me? Not doing much of anything right now. I actually graduated from UW last year, but I was over in the science department most of the time. Bio major. Like you, who knows what the hell I'm going to do with that. For now I've got a job waiting tables over at the Olive Garden. I can't say I enjoy it, but it ensures I don't have to take up residence in a Frigidaire carton in a back alley somewhere," I said.

"Yeah, I've heard even those are hard to get into these days," giggled Bella. "And my apartment isn't much bigger than one, though I assume it's probably warmer."

That little giggle made me smile. Though Not-So-Little Eddie wanted to get in a few words with Madge the Vag, I was starting to become infatuated with her personality and her mind. AND her body, too, let's don't get stupid here.

After listening to three more groups of people caterwauling their way through what used to be perfectly decent songs (seriously, it should be illegal to let people sing karaoke to Bohemian Rhapsody – no one can ever do it justice, and it always seems as if the worst singers pick it), we heard the DJ say, "And for our last act, please welcome Edward and Bella!"

Those folks in the club paying attention to the contest clapped halfheartedly for us. They seemed bored to tears - hopefully Bella and I would be able to perk them all up a bit. We certainly couldn't do any worse than any of the other acts that have already performed!

Here goes nothing…..

 **EPOV** ( **bold** will be Edward's song lyric, _italics_ will be Bella's. Plain text will be regular EPOV)

**What'd you forget?**

_Got a light?_

**I know you? - You're - You're shivering  
**  
 _It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at? _

Oh I know what I'm staring at, all right. I'm staring at a beautiful girl whose voice just blew me the fuck off my feet. The gal who played Mimi in the last touring production of _Rent_ that I saw wasn't even HALF as good as Bella is.

**Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
Can you make it?**

_Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?_

**Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of –**

Her smile reminded me of sins. Those I've committed and those I hoped we'd commit together.

_I always remind people of - who is she?_

**She died. Her name was April**

_It's out again  
Sorry about your friend_  
 _Would you light my candle?_

**Well -**

_Yeah. Ow!_

**Oh, the wax - it's -**

_Dripping! I like it - between my –_

Mmmmm wax play. Kinky. But me likey!

**Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight.**

**It blew out again?**

_No - I think that I dropped my stash_

**I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out**

_I'm illin' -  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure -  
Is it on the floor?_

**The floor?**

_They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?_

Good god, she's acting it out. She's shaking her ass at me, as we sing, just like Mimi does in the musical.

Yes, Bella, yes, it's true. You are quite obviously a graduate of the Buns of Steel Academy for Firm Round Asses. I'm willing to believe it's the best ass ABOVE 14th street, too.

**What?**

_You're staring again._

Damn straight I am. My eyes are magnets, and your body is magnetic North Pole. I think I've got the North Pole in my pants, too.

**Oh no.  
I mean you do - have a nice -  
I mean - You look familiar**

_Like your dead girlfriend?_

**Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else -**

_Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance_

**Yes! They used to tie you up -**

_It's a living_

**I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs**

God, this song is giving me sooooo many ideas! Wonder where I could get a pair of real handcuffs? Not those feathery ones you find at Sex World.

_We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?_

**Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen**

_I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad_

Just how bad can you be, Bella? Will you show me?

**I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that**

_I have no heat - I told you_

Bullshit. I can feel the heat between your legs across the room.

**_I used to sweat_ **

We're gonna sweat our asses off in bed…together.

_I got a cold_

**Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie**

_But now and then I like to -_

**Uh huh**

_Feel good_

Me too. But feeling good MUST happen much more than "now and then." Don't you agree?

**Here it - um -**

_What's that?_

**It's a candy bar wrapper**

Oh shit, I almost said condom wrapper. Touché, Dr. Freud!

_We could light the candle  
What'd you do with my candle?_

**That was my last match**

_Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon_

**Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street**

_Bah humbug ... Bah humbug_

**Cold hands**

Not for long!

_Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's_

Yeah. You wanna know what else I have that's "big like my father's"? Look down and see what's pointing at you.

_You wanna dance?_

I'm partial to the horizontal mambo, myself, but I would even do the chicken dance with you!

**With you?**

_No - with my father_

**I'm Roger**

_They call me  
They call me Mimi_

**BPOV**

The song ended, and we were panting. Apparently Edward had also seen _Rent_ on stage at least once 'cause he was acting it out just as much as I was. He even got the criss-crossing wrists part when he sang about the handcuffs (mmmm handcuffs). I turned to look at him and noticed a humongous smile on his face. It was half "Wow, that was awesome!" and half "You're Little Red Riding Hood, I'm the Big Bad Wolf that's gonna eat you up." I didn't notice this before, but everyone in the club was standing up and cheering for us.

The karaoke DJ said, "Well folks, normally we need to put the results of the contest to a vote and utilize judges and all that shit. But tonight, am I right in thinking that there is pretty much NO contest? Whatdya say, guys – winners of first place, Edward and Bella?"

The crowd applauded and cheered. The DJ said "I thought so. Congrats you two, here's your prize. I can tell you two are dying to go out and 'celebrate'" (and yes folks, he actually used air quotes here!) "together, so off you go, have a great time! The rest of you, I'm signing off for the evening. Make sure you come back for next week's contest, same bat time, same bat channel. Good night!"

Well shit, THAT was embarrassing. I was dying to look at Edward, but I was also dying of mortification and a killer blush and wasn't able to turn to look him in the eyes.

He wasn't going to let me off that easily, though, apparently. He clapped his hand down on my shoulder and exclaimed, "Holy shit, Bella, that was absolutely unreal. Your voice is incredible! I don't know why you're majoring in English – you should be majoring in theatre or vocal performance or something with that kind of talent! And I've gotta say, I haven't enjoyed myself this much in a long time!" Really Edward? I bet you probably enjoyed yourself at least that much in your shower this morning, but I digress. “Anyway, here's our winnings for the night. Got any plans for it?"

He handed me the entire hundred. "Um, Edward, here's your share. There is no way I could have done this without you."

I tried to stuff it into his hand, but he wouldn't take it. "No Bella, it's yours. I don't need it – I was just along for the ride and to save a pretty and talented girl from having to suffer the ear bleeding inflicted by her best friend."

Best friend…..FUCK! Alice! I totally forgot about her!

"Well at least let me take you out for coffee or a late night snack or something! Hang on a second – I completely forgot about Alice! I've got to find her and let her know what I'm doing."

"I'm right behind you, Bella! Jeez, some best friend you are!" she said with a knowing look. "Relax, I still love you. Don't worry about me. I have, ahem, made friends with the bartender, and I'm sure he will offer to….give me a ride….home later when the bar closes."

Dear sweet baby Jesus, Horny Alice has entered the building. I could tell she was as anxious to get rid of me as I was to ditch her.

"Sounds good, Alice. I know you will have a great ride…I mean time." I turned to Edward. "What do you think? Can I take you over to the diner on the corner for a bite?"

**EPOV**

Hot damn. Yes, you most certainly CAN take me….to the diner. After that, let's see where else we can take each other.

I played it cool, though. "Yes, I think I'll take you up on that offer." I offered her my arm. Hey, I'm a pig, but I'm also a gentleman. My momma taught me SOME manners. I just don't always choose to use them. "Shall we?

"Absolutely," Bella said. "Let's make like a baby and head out."

I groaned. "Such a bad joke, Bella."

"I know," she giggled. "But I couldn't help it. I feel like I can be myself around you, and myself is full of bad jokes!"

God this woman was so cute. I could just eat her up. Hey, there's an idea!

We walked over to the diner. We made the usual small talk, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. I was beginning to get the feeling that she and I could talk about anything, whether it was to talk about world events or debate the merits of putting the toilet paper on the holder so the paper goes over the top of the roll vs. under the roll, and it would still be an easy conversation.

"So anyway, Edward. You obviously like _Rent_. Are you into any other musicals?" asked Bella.

Okay. How much information do I give up without having to turn in my man card? Do I care? Holy fuck…did I just ask myself if I care? I've known Bella for a couple hours and I'm already debating as to whether or not it matters if she thinks I'm a theatre nerd. No, I don't really care. As long as my dick still rises, and believe you me, it was still working now, then I will be just fine.

"Um yeah, actually. This is NOT something I generally tell anyone 'cause my brothers Jasper and Emmett would never let me live it down, but I actually enjoy most musical theatre. I like _Guys and Dolls_ 'cause hey, the gambling gangster gets to corrupt the sweet innocent missionary" I felt Beavis and Butthead slip into my head – he said missionary! Huh huh huh "girl, and _Hair_ is great 'cause who doesn't love a good nude scene, but I also love a good Andrew Lloyd Webber show, even if his lyrics and stuff are a little cheesy and even if he's kind of a fugly little dude."

**BPOV**

"…even if he's kind of a fugly little dude." Oh my god, I just about peed myself laughing. Edward was such a hoot! I have never laughed so much in my life as I have tonight. He is a total match for my own sense of humor.

I sneaked a peek at my phone. Holy shit – it was 3:45am, and we'd been sitting here for a good four hours just talking.

"Edward, I have to go. I have class at 9 o'clock this morning, and I have to get some sleep before class, or I'm going to end up getting sleep IN class, and unfortunately this is not one of my easier courses."

His face fell, just a tad. I could tell he was trying not to show his disappointment that we wouldn't be heading back to one of our apartments for "a lil somethin' somethin'." Quite honestly, I was disappointed, too, and if this were a couple of hours ago, I would have been able to be convinced, but crap…I can NOT fail this class.

"I am so sorry, I really, truly am."

"When can I see you again? I need to see you again," he said, almost desperately.

Um, wow. I didn't know he felt this strongly. Actually, if it comes right down to it, I can see where he's coming from, 'cause I'm pretty sure I felt the same way.

A crazy little thought popped into my head, and I decided to sing my response.

_Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight_

I decided to go all out like in the show, with a little writhing, a little lap dancing, and a big kiss at the end.

**EPOV**

HOLY…! How the fuck could she do something like that to me as she was about to LEAVE me for the night! Calm DOWN, Captain Eddie of the Pants Brigade. Apparently, we are going out tonight.

I took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. "Um, yeah, tonight definitely works for me." Well, technically it didn't, but fuck the Olive Garden. I didn't need that job anyway. "Pick you up at 8?"

Bella smiled. "8 will do just fine. Give me your phone and I'll program my number and address into it for you." She did so, and then she called her phone as well. "There, now I have your number, too."

"Can I drive you home?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I've got my car over in the lot at Club Vamp. You can walk me back over there, though."

We arrived back at the club. She led me to a non-descript Toyota sedan.

"This is me. I had a great time tonight, and I am so grateful you answered Alice's yell. I may have been slightly humiliated at first, but in this instance, humiliation worked rather well for me."

I couldn't hold back a huge grin. "I have to say, your humiliation worked pretty awesome for me, too. I'm already excited to see you tonight. May I kiss you good night?"

She gave me a sexy look. "Edward, for future reference, from this point on, you never have to ask me that again," and she eagerly pressed her lips into mine. She ran her tongue across my lower lip to gain access to my mouth – permission granted, milady! – and our tongues tangled together for the better part of five minutes.

Reluctantly, she pulled away and said, "I really need to get home. Thank you Edward, so much, for this evening. I will see you tonight!"

"Drive safe, love," pet names already, Edward? "and send me a quick text when you get home so that I know you arrived safely," I said.

"I will," she replied. "Goodnight!" She got into her car and drove away. Somehow I felt as if a piece of me was driving away in that Toyota with her. Man card status: revoked. But I didn't care.

**BPOV**

I drove home pretty much on autopilot. Thank goodness I had been living here for awhile because I did not remember a single bit of the drive home – I would have gotten lost had I not been intimately familiar with the area. Once I pulled into the underground garage, I parked in my assigned spot and turned off the car. I sat with my head back on the headrest and a big smile upon my face. The planets must have been aligned perfectly, because not only did I meet a fabulously handsome man with a hysterical sense of humor and a great singing voice, all qualities that I valued highly, but I also met him when I was unattached! Maybe Edward might actually be "the one." I couldn't wait to find out.

I went upstairs to my apartment and went inside. I changed into my pajamas, went through my nighttime bathroom routine, and crawled into bed, eager for sleep. After setting my alarm, I remembered that I was supposed to text Edward when I arrived.

_I'm home and just about ready to hit the hay. Thanks for caring about my safety, and thanks again for tonight. – B_

Two minutes later, I received a response.

**_Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide_ **

**Sweet dreams, Bella. – E**

Sweet dreams, indeed. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

**EPOV**

I arrived at her place at 7:45. I wanted to make a good impression on Bella, and I didn't want to start off the evening by being late. I felt like such a pussy, being so nervous over a girl, but something told me she was worth it, and I'd be a fucking moron to do anything to screw this up. I no longer cared if I got her into bed tonight, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to seeing if that would happen. I was already quite happy being in the company of this girl, and if she said no, then she said no and we'd still be cool. But god, the sexual tension was running at an impossible high last night. If things went anything like they did last night, then I couldn't see any form of abstinence lasting for very long.

7:53. Close enough. I locked up my beloved silver Volvo and headed inside her building. The entry she put in my phone said apartment 203. I looked at the name listed beside the buzzer for 203 – Swan. Bella Swan. The name suits her.

I pressed the buzzer. Almost immediately her voice came over the intercom. "Edward?"

"Yes, it's me."

"C'mon up! Be sure to grab the door quickly – it relocks awfully fast!"

I heard the buzz and sprinted for the door, catching it in time. There truly wasn't anything special about this building, but at least it had the buzzer system for a bit of safety.

I knocked on 203 and was met with a sight that literally made me lose my breath. I took in a big gulp of air and said, "Damn, girl – you are white star HOT tonight!"

She giggled and said, "You exaggerate, but thank you. Is this outfit all right for whatever it is we're doing tonight?"

Um, yeah – the royal blue halter top and black skinny jeans looked FABULOUS on her body, and I envied every inch of fabric for being able to hug her so tightly, but I was thinking that it would look even better on my bedroom floor. Or hell – living room floor would be fine, too, just in case we didn't make it to the bedroom….

Shut the hell up, you pervert. TRY to remember what you said about not caring if you slept with her tonight. Oh. Yeah. Right…that.

"Yes, gorgeous, that will do just fine. Make sure you bring a sweater, though, just in case you get chilly or too many guys start gawking at you or something. I really don't care to have to focus on beating men off you with a stick while you're with me," I said with a grin.

She giggled and blushed and replied, "Again, you exaggerate, but thank you. I appreciate your willingness to defend my honor. Where are we going?"

"I didn't really have much for plans for this evening. I could have planned dinner and a movie, but then I decided that I'd rather just do what you wanted to do. I just wanted to be with you, doing anything."

"Oh Edward, that's sweet." It is, isn't it? "Um, to be totally honest, since for _some reason_ , "she emphasized as she winked at me, "I didn't get to sleep till after 4:30 this morning, I'm kind of tired. Maybe we could just do something relaxing?"

*sigh* She's tired. Captain Eddie and I were likely going to have to wait for another day for our invasion. We'll live, though. I took a moment to bombard Captain Eddie with mental pictures of dead puppies, Grandma in her undies, my parents having sex…..um yep, Eddie and the Pants Brigade have retreated. Carry on, Edward!

"Well, we could go back to my place. My apartment has a fireplace, I just did the grocery shopping, and I have a bunch of DVDs. We could have a bite to eat, build a fire, and curl up in front of the TV with a good movie," I said.

"Edward, that sounds perfect. Let's do that!"

I quickly scanned my apartment in my head, trying to determine if there was any dirty underwear or nudie mags strewn around, but thankfully, I was pretty sure I had cleaned and done laundry recently enough where neither of those things should be present.

"All right, let's go!"

**BPOV**

Step 1 of Operation Get Edward into Bed: accomplished. We were now going back to his place. We could probably have stayed here at mine, but Alice has a key and tends to come in and out at odd hours. Lord knows I didn't her to walk in on any possible action occurring.

His building wasn't too far away in location, but it was light years away in luxury. I had the basics, he had the penthouse. Something tells me that the Olive Garden was only for passing the time. I was kind of irked that he insinuated that he needed his job, since obviously there was no way JUST working there would pay for this kind of place, but after thinking about it for a sec, I figured that that façade probably kept the gold diggers away.

"You're miles away, Bella. Penny for your thoughts?"

I sighed. I guess I should just spill. "Edward, just looking at this place, I'm kinda thinking that you're not as close to a Frigidaire carton as you let on. How do you afford this on an Olive Garden paycheck?"

He chuckled lightly. "Well, I guess it probably wouldn't cover it. I was just thinking, last night we were on a first name only basis, right? Well, does the last name Cullen mean anything to you?"

I gasped. "You don't mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the famous surgeon? Or perhaps you mean Esme Cullen, the author of several interior design on a dime bestselling books? Or maybe Emmett Cullen of the Green Bay Packers?"

He laughed again. "I guess it DOES mean something to you. Father, mother, and brother, respectively. You might also have heard of Rosalie Cullen, wife of Emmett, and Jasper Cullen, brother of me and the name of the wild ride your friend Alice took last night."

Well fuck me sideways. "Hot damn. I can see why you don't take out a billboard or anything. Do you do anything special that you haven't mentioned to me yet? Are you famous in your own right, or just by association?"

"Just by association, right now. I really am trying to figure out where my life will take me. I don't want to just sit around and live off my parents' money. I have a trust fund that will see me comfortably through the days till the light bulb clicks and I know what I was meant to do."

I had to admire the guy for that. He had ambition, even if he didn't know for what.

"Well, Bella, why don't you come on into the kitchen? We can see what there is to eat."

We decided together on a bag of frozen mushroom ravioli with a three cheese sauce and fresh buttered crusty bread. We complemented each other well in the kitchen. We moved around in perfect synchronization, never running into each other or getting in each other's way. Nothing got done twice, and nothing got missed.

Edward pulled out some plates from the cabinet above the sink and dished up the ravioli while I sliced the bread. He also poured a couple of glasses of white wine and we sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Edward raised his glass and made a toast. "To a magical first meeting – may the magic only continue to grow. Cheers!"

"Cheers," I said, and we clinked glasses. We also wrapped our wrists around each other and took a sip that way.

Well, Edward did, anyway. Me being my infinitely klutzy self, I spilled and got some wine on my top just above my breasts.

"Wait, let me get that," Edward said, and he dabbed at the spot with a napkin. Was it just me, or did he linger just a bit longer than necessary? I looked up into his eyes, and our gazes locked. Yep, that was most definitely on purpose.

We looked away and finished our meal in relative silence, Edward only speaking up to ask if I'd like more wine (yes, PLEASE!), or if I needed another serving of ravioli (no way – my stomach was already a little uneasy due to nerves).

The old saying goes; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Well, I beg to differ. Tonight's sexual tension was so thick, a knife just wasn't going to be enough. We needed a chainsaw.

I pushed away my plate and looked over at Edward. "That was excellent. Wait a minute, you've got something on your lip…" I said. I bent closer and noticed it was a drip of pasta sauce. Here goes nothing, Swan. I sneaked my tongue out and licked it off his face. "There. All clean!"

Edward looked as if he was trying very hard not to come in his pants. "No, Bella. I'm a very dirty boy."

I smirked. I knew this. "Edward, I don't want to watch a movie."

"Neither do I," he said.

**EPOV**

"Edward, I don't want to watch a movie."

Hallefuckinllujah! Thank you lord baby Jesus. "Neither do I."

I stood and picked her up in my arms, bridal style. "I think it's time for the rest of the tour. Living room to your right, bathroom and linen closet to your left. My bedroom, straight ahead."

She whimpered when I said my bedroom. WHIMPERED. I don't think anyone could possibly be as turned on as I am right now, but I think she was providing some pretty close competition.

As we entered my bedroom, I shifted her in my arms and pressed her up against the wall. I knew even before we came to my place this evening that our first time together was not going to be gentle and loving. There was time for that later. Tonight was going to be our night for just plain fucking, to express to each other our pure animalistic need. My cock was at full attention, and I let Bella know this by grinding myself into her as our tongues wrestled with each other. She gasped the first time I did it, but I figured I could get an even better reaction out of her by doing it again. I was rewarded by the sexiest moan I had ever heard, and I felt myself responding by getting even harder. I didn't think it was possible, but I guess there was room to do so. Well, there was no longer room in my pants. The clothing needed to start coming off. NOW.

"Oh Bella – we need to stop for a minute. We are much too clothed for any plans we might have had for the bedroom this evening."

"Mmmmm Edward, I totally agree."

The moment I set her down on the floor, she spun me around and threw me back on the bed. She may have been small, but she was quick and strong.

"Shit Bella, where did you learn a move like that?"

"Cop's daughter. Many self defense classes. Now shut up. Too much talking," and with that, in one swift move she had my pants and underwear swept down to my knees. Before I knew it, I was butt naked and my cock was in a very warm and wet place. I looked down and found myself surrounded by full red lips and a curtain of soft brown curls.

She looked up and me and smiled. She took her mouth off me and I whimpered.

"Oh shush," she admonished. "I'll get back to what I'm doing in a minute. This IS okay, right?"

My jaw dropped – how could she even ask such a thing?

"Okay? OKAY? You've got to be shitting me – this is fanfuckingtas…..OH FUCK!" I yelled as she slammed her mouth back down on me. She looked up at me again with a bit of the devil in her eyes. I was going to have to watch out for this one.

I don't even want to think about how she got to be as good as she was, but dammit, if I could, I'd be buying whoever taught her a mansion TONIGHT. Head as good as this….well, it just never happens. Total fluke of nature. No one is THIS good, except apparently Bella.

It only took a few more strokes of her mouth and tongue on my cock before I was ready to explode. If there was anything left of my dick after this explosion, I planned on thanking her as hard as I possibly could. I felt the familiar tightening and tingling and I knew this was going to be epic for me.

"Bella, babe, you gotta pull off. I'm gonna come…. Oh shit….I can't last much long-" but as I was talking she grabbed my ass and slammed my hips into her face and oh fuck me, she hummed. The vibrations from that opened the floodgates and I shot what felt like the equivalent of every orgasm I ever had that first year I discovered hand lotion and the Victoria's Secret catalog when I was thirteen combined straight down her throat.

"Oh god, Bella, fuck, that was…*pant* shit, beyond words. *pant* I don't know what *pant* I did to deserve that *pant* *wheeze* but if you figure it out, tell me *pant* so I can do it over and over and *pant* OVER again."

She got that shit-eatin' (well, come-eatin' in this instance) grin back on her face and said, "Well shit. You can still talk. I must be off my game tonight, 'cause I was figuring you'd be fairly incapable of coherent speech after that."

**BPOV**

"Oh god, Love. You have no idea, no fucking idea at all. I'm surprised you didn't kill me! Make a note – if I'm lying in a hospital somewhere dying, please send me on to the afterlife that way, so I can go as the world's happiest sonofabitch," Edward said.

Hmmm. He called me "Love" again. Now THAT is an interesting development. Must be the hormones talking.

"Now, if I remember correctly," he went on, "we have some unfinished business to attend to. And that is the redecorating of my apartment." Excuse me? What the fuck?

"Let's see. Your shirt would look absolutely fabulous on the floor right in front of the door over there." He yanked off my halter top and threw it at the door.

"Perfect! Now, these pants. Ahh yes, They definitely should be straddling my armchair over there in the corner." He got up and arranged them carefully on the chair – it almost looked like I was still in them.

"Oh shit. I had such plans for your bra, but tsk tsk, you naughty girl, you aren't wearing one! I was really hoping to have it hanging from my light fixture. You owe me a bra for the light, Miss Swan. Be sure to pay up next time you're here." Next time? Oh hell to the yes. We haven't even finished this time and I'm already excited for next time.

"And finally, these slutty little lacy panties. You certainly know what I like, Bella. These are too special to have hanging around my house for anyone to see – these are going in my private stash. Every guy wants a memento of the first time he fucked his girl."

His girl? Holy shit. His eyes softened a bit. "Is it okay that I call you my girl, Bella? All lust aside, I do feel like there is something there between us that needs to be explored."

I couldn't help but smile my biggest smile. I guess him calling me Love wasn't actually a hormone driven accident after all. "Yes, Edward, I would absolutely love to be your girl."

He swept me up in his arms, gave me a huge hug…..and then tossed me back down on the bed. I felt my panties sliding down my legs. "My my, Bella. You are a horny little girl tonight, aren't you? This itty bitty little scrap of fabric is drenched. Did I do that to you Bella? Do I make you wet?"

Jesus, boy, what the hell kind of question is that. I raised an eyebrow. "Gee Sherlock, ya think?"

He laughed. "I don't know when Watson got so fucking hot, but I wholeheartedly approve of the changes! Now, where was I?"

He gave me a short steamy kiss on the lips and then started to travel. He brought his mouth over to my ear and flicked the lobe with his tongue. I shuddered, and he grinned. "That's a good one. Making a mental note for later."

He licked a trail down my neck to my collarbone, where he lingered for a few moments – obviously that was a favorite spot of his. I sure wasn't going to complain, but I was starting to squirm from the anticipation. My breasts were next on the journey. I hoped he was being careful – my nipples could easily put an eye out right now. The high beams were definitely in the ON position. My patience, however, was wearing thin.

"God Edward – I love everything you're doing, but PLEASE hurry the fuck up, I need something, ANYTHING, between my legs RIGHT NOW or I'm going to self-combust into a puddle of Bella goo and there will be nothing left for you to fuck!"

His lips left my nipples and he started to laugh. "Patience, grasshopper. Good things come to those who wait. Better things come to those who beg. Would you like good things to happen to you, Bella, or would you like _better_ things?"

Cheese us crust. Commence groveling, tout de suite. "Oh god, Edward, please. I need you so much right now, PLEASE."

"Bella, tell me what you want. Say it out loud. I want to hear you beg for what you want."

"I NEED you Edward. I need…"

"What do you need, Love? Tell me."

"I need your tongue in my pussy."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Bella."

He decided to put me out of my misery, but not before swirling his tongue around several locations on my body and making note of them for future reference. Finally, FINALLY, after what seemed like hours, he reached the Promised Land. However, that little rat bastard decided he was going to drive me up the fucking wall by dancing his fingers just around the outside.

"Dammit Edward! Throw me a bone, here!"

"That comes later, my dear Bella."

"Oh shut the fuck up, just do something! I didn't make you wait!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We need to work a bit on your restraint a bit. Let's see. Now, what is it that you want me to do? Was it perhaps THIS?" he said as he licked a single trail all the way up my entire slit.

"Oh god," I whimpered.

"Hmm, that was good. But maybe it was this?" and gave my clit a quick suck. All I could manage was a moan.

"Oh _I_ know," he said. "It was definitely THIS."

All of a sudden, he sucked on my clit again and shoved two fingers deep inside me at the same time. I very nearly hit the ceiling as I arched my back into his face, the movement making his fingers go even deeper.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed. "Holyfuckingshit!"

"I've done it, my dear Watson. I've solved the mystery!" Edward quipped.

"Cut the crap, asshole, and get back to what you were doing!"

"Yes dear," he said. Good. He's already trained in the correct answer for every request. That'll save me some time.

He dove back in and continued his assault on my nether regions. I have never been ready to come so fast in my entire life, but there is always a first time for everything, and the first time was about two seconds away.

"Edward, I'm…I'm gonna…oh god I'm coming Edward!"

My entire body was one big fireball. I practically exploded, and then everything went dark…..

**EPOV**

"Bella! BELLA! Bella honey, wake up!" Holy fucking shit, she was out COLD! I shook her shoulders just a bit and she started to stir. "Oh thank GOD, Bella! Are you okay?"

She looked a little dazed. She looked at me and blushed MAROON, I shit you not.

"Oh fuck – did I pass out?"

I let out a big sigh of relief. "Yeah, baby, you did. I knew I was good, but I don't know if I should take you passing out on me as a compliment or not!"

"Fuck yeah you should take it as a compliment! I thought I was going to explode into little Bella bits all over your wall. Shit, I am so embarrassed!"

I smiled. "It's okay sweetie, but maybe we should wait a bit, let you recover…"

"OH NO YOU DON'T! You, mister, are going to finish what you started"

"Well technically, you started it," I interrupted.

"Shut up Edward! We're gonna finish this, and we're gonna finish it right now! My pussy refuses to wait another moment to find out how well you wield your sword!"

"Yes ma'am!" I said and saluted her. With my hand – my cock had already been saluting her for quite some time now. I think I broke the world speed record for putting on a condom.

Finally, I stood between her legs and placed myself right at her entrance. "Ready for this, Love? We don't have to do this right now," I said softly.

"Absolutely, Edward. Please, I need to feel you now," she assured me.

Slowly, I slid in. I'm kind of a big guy – I wanted to fuck her, but I didn't want to ruin my chances of that happening by hurting her, you know? She gasped as I pushed all the way in.

"You okay, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward," she panted, "just wait for a few seconds so I can get used to you. I've never felt this full before."

I know what she meant – I had never felt anything that tight before. But it felt soooooo good. I was starting to understand how Cinderella felt when she found the shoe that fit just right. Bella and I seemed to fit just right together, too. In all seriousness, I felt a connection to her, both on the inside and the outside. I started to feel like we might truly be meant to be with each other.

"Okay Edward, I'm ready."

Ahhhh, music to my ears. I slowly began thrusting in and out of her, and my movements triggered her moaning. I could already feel her walls tightening around me, so I knew this wasn't going to take long for either one of us.

"Do you like this Bella? Am I making you feel good, huh? Your tight little pussy feels so good around my cock."

"Oh god, Edward, fuck me hard, don't hold back. I need you to slam your hard cock in my pussy! Fuck, that feels so good!" she panted.

"Don't faint on me, baby – I need you here to enjoy this with me!" I kept slamming my hips into hers, and I began to feel the familiar twinges down below again. "Fuck baby, I'm so close. Can you come with me, sweetheart?"

"Oh god, Edward, yes! I'm almost there OH YES EDWARD, YES!" she screamed as her orgasm took her over the edge.

The rhythmic clenching of her pussy on my cock did me in. I came so hard into the condom that I was kind of surprised I didn't blow the end off of it.

"Oh fuck," she panted. "That was.."

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, wow. Totally," she replied.

I collapsed gently on top of her and we laid there as we caught our breath. I could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and I knew mine was doing the same thing. We broke our physical connection and I turned over onto my side, pulling her back into my chest so that we were spooning. As we were drifting off to sleep, I heard her softly begin to sing.

_There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret or_

_Life is yours to miss_

Smiling as I recognized another song from the musical that brought us together, I joined in.

**_No other road_ **

**_No other way_ **

**_No day but today._ **

 


End file.
